goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie See Mulan
This is an ungrounded video by BlueKraid. Cast *Young Guy as Martin and Rei Kobayashi. *Tween Girl as Custard. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Julie as Bubbles8218 and the Ticket Manager. *Ivy as Carol. *Salli as Rosie and Kim Newgass. *David as Roland. *Joey as the Snack Manager. *Brian as Philip, Scott Newgass, and the PSA. Transcript see the outside of the AMC theaters Martin: Hey, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. Are you looking forward to seeing Mulan? Roland: Yes we are, Martin. Philip: Yes we are, Martin. Jane: Yes we are, Ralph. Martin: Okay then. Let's go. Roland, Philip, and Rosie go inside the AMC Theaters to the ticket counter of the AMC Theaters Kim Newgass: Samantha Newgass! How dare you see Land Before Time! You know that film was annoying, and you are banned from watching some shows you like! Bubbles8218: But Dad, Mom. I am sorry. Scott Newgass: Sorry will not work, Samantha. You are grounded for eternity. When we get home, when i turn on the television, i will change it to Batman Classic on TV Land from Pj Katie's Farm on Ytv. And also, no shows you like for you. and her parents walk away from the AMC Theaters Bubbles8218: (in Anais' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Roland, Philip, and Rosie go into the Ticket Counter Ticket Manager: Welcome to the AMC Theaters. What movie would you like to see? Martin: Roland, Philip, Rosie, and i want to see Mulamn. Ticket Manager: Okay. Mulan it was. Go to the food stand to get your food and drinks. Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk away from the ticket counter to the food stand Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk up to the food stand Snack Manager: Welcome. How can i help you? Martin: Roland, Philip, Rosie, and i want to have four boxes of popcorn, a large Root Beer, a large Cream Soda, a large Sierra Mist, and a large Orange Soda please. Snack Manager: Okay. Here you go. food and drinks appear Martin: Thank you. Roland, Philip, and Rosie carry the food and drinks to the theater to the theater; Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk to their theater seats with their food and drinks Roland, Philip, and Rosie sit down in their theater seats Martin: Come on, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. Let's watch Mulan. Roland: Okay, Martin. Philip: Okay, Martin. Rosie: Okay, Martin. previews come on walks up to Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie Custard: Guys, i want to see The Crow. Martin: No, Custard! Custard: Why not? Roland: Because that film was made by Dimension Films. Custard: But guys, i don't like Mulan. It was because of Shang's death. Philip: Custard, you need to shut up. You can either watch Mulan or you can get beaten up by Carol. Rosie: I agree with Philip. Custard: THAT DOES IT!! MARTIN, ROLAND, PHILIP, AND ROSIE, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FORCING ME TO WATCH MULAN!! I WANT TO SEE THE CROW!! NOW GET LOST!! kicks Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie in their chests Martin: OUCH!! CUSTARD, HOW DARE YOU!! Roland: This was not looking kind. Philip: You just kicked us! Rosie: Why did you kick us? and Rei walk up to Custard Custard: Uh oh! It's my Dad and my Mom! Luna: Custard, how dare you kick Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie in their chests! That was terrible of you! It was because you wanted to see the Crow. Rei: You are grounded until Miss Mouth's 3rd birthday. When we get home, when i turn on the television, i will change it to Codename Kids Next Door on Cartoon Network from Spy Kids 3d Game Over on TCM. Luna, and Rei walk away Custard: (in Anais' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! the previews Martin: Now we can watch Mulan. starts Roland: Hooray! I cannot wait for Mulan! Philip: Me too! Rosie: And me three! Martin: What are we waiting for? Let's watch Mulan! Roland, Philip, and Rosie eat their popcorn and drink their sodas while they watch Mulan the film Martin: That was a great film. Roland: It sure was. Philip: Let's tell Carol about it. Rosie: Okay. Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk away from the theater to the living room Martin: Hey Carol. Roland, Philip, Rosie, and i saw Mulan. Carol: That's good. Roland: Our favorite part was that A Girl Worth Fighting For was on. Philip: It's a good thing we did not cry when Shang's death came on. Rosie: I agree with Philip. Carol: Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie, thank you for laughing about Shang's death. You are ungrounded. For your reward, you can watch some shows and films made by Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films. Martin: Thank you, Carol. You are the best. Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Martin's ungrounded days Category:Roland's ungrounded days Category:Philip's ungrounded days Category:Rosie's ungrounded days Category:Ungrounded Stories by BlueKraid